


Have Yourself a Merry Little Wolfnoote

by YouBlitheringIdiot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Jily, F/M, Get Together, Harry and James are cute, M/M, Marauders, Wolfstar AU, and he is very good at it, harry is a little wingboy, marauders fic, pure fluff, tooth rotting stuff, wolfnoote, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff, you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouBlitheringIdiot/pseuds/YouBlitheringIdiot
Summary: “Look, be a chum and stop arguing. Harry has created a new feast, it’s called Wolfnoote, and it’s tonight, so we need to-“ said James patiently, handing Remus an armful of decorations and tinsel.“Tonight? The 23rd of November, Wolfnoote? What the hell is Wolfnoote?” said Remus, looking at the array of glittery paper wolves in bemusement.“Wolfnoote,” said James, grinning at him. “When the Spirit of the Wolf hides small presents for everyone who deserves them.”Remus looked at him blankly.“You know, anyone who loves wolves, or owns a dog, ever owned one or is kind to dogs,” said James, beaming even more brightly at his friend. “That sort of person!”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 142
Collections: Wolfnoote





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Wolfnoote

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueEagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEagle/gifts).



> for RJ, I hope you enjoy this tooth-rotting, bullrubbish (will explain)

**Have Yourself a Merry Little Wolfnoote**

“Hang on, what do you mean?” said Remus, squinting at James crossly.

“Look, be a chum and stop arguing. Harry has created a new feast, it’s called Wolfnoote, and it’s tonight, so we need to-“ said James patiently, handing Remus an armful of decorations and tinsel.

“Tonight? The 23rd of November, Wolfnoote? What the hell is Wolfnoote?” said Remus, looking at the array of glittery paper wolves in bemusement.

“Wolfnoote,” said James, grinning at him. “When the Spirit of the Wolf hides small presents for everyone who deserves them.”

Remus looked at him blankly.

“You know, anyone who loves wolves, or owns a dog, ever owned one or is kind to dogs,” said James, beaming even more brightly at his friend. “That sort of person!”

“Who the hell loves wolves?” Remus said, scratching his stubble.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Moony, everyone loves wolves, that’s a stupid question,” said James.

“And, what, exactly,” he said, following his enthusiastic friend into the hall.

“Ah, well, Harry is going to help you decorate, so he can explain himself,” said James, winking at Harry and running his hand through Harry’s sticking-up hair.

“Da-dyyy!” said Harry, making a face as James kissed his cheek and laughed.

“So, Harry, what exactly is,” began Remus.

DRIIINNNGGGGG!!!!

They both jumped as the front doorbell rang.

“Hold your horses,” muttered Remus tetchily as he pulled the heavy door open. “Someone’s impatient!”

“Ah! Moony! What a lovely surprise!”

Remus stared back at the dashingly handsome man, who had just removed his motorcycle helmet, still wearing his leathers, rain splattering his clothes and face. The weather had been dreadful, and he had almost regretted accepting James’ offer to come and help him look after Harry because _“Lily was away for a couple of nights with the girls”._ He was soaking wet by the time he ran down the street from where he had apparated into Godric’s Hollow a few hours ago.

“Moony?”

Sirius was looking at him somewhat anxiously.

“Sorry, yes? I didn’t hear what you..” he spluttered, feeling his cheeks turning red.

“Would you mind letting me in, only it’s bloody freezing out here and if I catch my death of cold, Prongs will never forgive himself,” Sirius said, holding on to his helmet tightly.

“Merlin, sorry! Yes. Come in,” Remus said, backing away from the door immediately. “I just, I didn’t think you were around this weekend…”

“Asking after me, were you, Moony?” Sirius said.

His smile was so warm and inviting, and those leather trousers looked so good on him, that Remus caught his breath.

“Shit. Yes. No! Merlin, no, I mean…” he said, moving away from the door and biting his lower lip.

“Oh,” Sirius said, shaking out the water from his hair and looking like a bloody muggle advertisement for sexy aftershave. “I thought I’d surprise you. Thought you might be pleased. I haven’t seen you in ages. Have you not missed me?”

God had he missed Sirius. His best friend. His best friend that he was irrevocably, and hopelessly, in love with for the past nine years? He still missed him so much it physically hurt.

“A bit,” he said, trying to keep his tone light.

Sirius shook his head at Remus and turned to Harry.

“I hope Harry you at least have a welcoming hug for your favourite uncle?” he said, glancing back at Remus with a pointed expression.

“Of course, I do, Uncle Padfoot!” Harry yelled, throwing his arms around his other tall uncle and grinning ecstatically. “Merry Wolfnoote!”

Sirius lifted Harry into the air and twirled him around with a deep laugh before hugging him tightly.

“Merry Wolfnoote, Prongslet,” he grinned back.

“Only, you’re my favourite Godfather, so Uncle Moony is my favourite uncle, really,” Harry explained, looking at Remus apologetically, with Lily’s kind and beautiful emerald eyes.

“I’m your _only_ Godfather, Harry,” said Sirius, pretending to sulk, and squatting down beside Harry.

“Silly Uncle Padfoot!” Harry beamed at him. “Even if I had ten Godsfathers, you’d still be my favouritest, see?”

Sirius looked up at Remus, wearing his best puppy-dog eyes, from underneath his long black eyelashes, and Remus could feel his heart melting. He stared back, mesmerised.

“Well, that nearly makes up for Uncle Moony’s half-hearted welcome,” Sirius said, still looking at Remus as he ruffled his Godson’s wild hair.

“Pad-foooot!” said Harry, rolling his eyes dramatically. “You un-fixed my hair! It was lovely and smooth. I’m trying to look cool for when I see my friends in school on Monday.”

“Oh, why, trying to impress someone?” Sirius grinned at him.

“I’m not telling you,” Harry said, his tanned cheeks turning bright red.

“Oooooh!” said Sirius, lifting Harry into the air and laughing. “You’ll have to fill me in at some stage, you know your coolest uncle is the best person for this type of advice, even for five-year-olds.”

Remus leaned against the doorway, arms folded, and smiled at the two of them. They looked so adorable.

“Especially for five-year-olds,” he teased.

“Like something you see?” Sirius said.

Remus rolled his eyes. He was used to Sirius’ antics, but it made his stomach flip every single time, despite knowing this didn’t mean anything to him.

“Yes, Harry looks cute,” Remus said.

“Huh,” said Sirius, sticking out his tongue. “Be like that.”

………………………

“So, what exactly are we doing here, Harry?” Remus asked.

Sirius had changed out of his motorcycle gear and was holding a paper chain of glittery pink wolves, wearing one of Remus’ cosiest jumpers, the fair isle one with the powder blue and white pattern, snowflakes and wolves across the chest. He wasn’t sure why, but seeing Sirius in his ridiculous Wintery jumper made him feel all warm inside, it brought the pale grey of his eyes into sharp focus. That, and the casual joggers, somehow made Sirius look even more divine than usual. Merlin was he screwed.

“Well, Daddy is preparing the meat’n’cake.”

Sirius and Remus shared a worried look.

“Meat cake?” said Remus.

“Roast meat, because wolves and dogs love it, but also a veggie option for Daddy, and then the Full Moon Cake that is not real meat, but it has mincemeat, and tons of white icing,” said Harry, pointing to the corner of the room.

Sirius stuck the paperchain up with a weird piece of blue sticky stuff.

“And why mincemeat?” asked Remus curiously.

“Well,” said Harry, pushing his glasses up his nose and pointing to the middle of the fireplace. “Because it sounds like something wolves would love, and also, grown-ups have the weirdest ideas about feasts. It isn’t a real holiday feast without a fruitcake.”

Sirius obligingly stuck the other end of the paperchain exactly where Harry wanted, and Remus felt the sudden strong urge to kiss him.

“Why pink decorations?” Remus asked.

“I’m so glad you asked! I have to ask Daddy something, I’ll be back in a minute. Can you and Uncle Padfoot keep deccarating?”

“Uh, yeah, sure, no problem Harry,” Remus smiled.

Harry beamed up at him before racing out of the room.

Remus looked up and found Sirius looking at him intently.

“What?” he said, looking down at his jumper. “Do I have something…?”

“You just look very well, that’s all,” Sirius answered.

Remus laughed and scratched the back of his head, his ash coloured curls falling into his eyes.

“Uh, you know, since that new Wolfsbane potion became available, I’ve been doing some work for The Quibbler. Freelance. It’s not much but it pays the bills,” Remus said. “And the transformations aren’t so bad.”

“Still painful, I believe,” Sirius said quietly.

“Not half as bad,” Remus laughed again. “Means I’m not wandering around looking hungover for two weeks out of four. In comparison with the old days, I’m sure I look slightly less moribund.”

“I always thought you looked stunning.”

Remus burst out laughing.

“Stunningly awful? Stunningly wrecked?” he said, playing with the packet that said _Blu Tack._

“Beautiful. Strong, and beautiful.”

He stared at Sirius.

“Anyway, er, can you give me a hand putting this up?” Sirius said, clearing his throat and breaking eye contact first.

If he didn’t know better, he’d have sworn that Sirius Black was blushing.

“Right. Yes. Sorry,” Remus said, blinking a few times.

“Oh, you’re _still_ deccarating?” Harry said, peaking in from behind the door and looking displeased.

“Well, yes, we are, you said no magic, remember?” Remus said.

Harry huffed something that sounded suspiciously like _silly uncles_ quietly to himself.

“Why no magic, Haz?” said Sirius, stretching up to the high ceiling to attach the next garland.

“Muggles do deccarations best,” said Harry, folding his arms. “It’s not a proper holiday if you use magic.”  
“Is that so?” Sirius asked, wobbling precariously on the small ladder.

“Mummy said so,” said Harry.

The tone of voice suggested no further arguments were needed.

“Ah! Well then…” Remus grinned at Sirius.

Sirius smiled back, and it lit up his entire face, and the overwhelming urge to kiss him was even stronger than usual.

“So, Harry, why pink wolves?” Remus said, trying to stop himself blurting out something stupid.

“Ugh, I forget, I’ll ask Daddy, keep deccarating,” Harry said, running off again.

They stood smiling at each other like idiots for a while longer until the ladder Sirius was standing on wobbled and Remus launched himself forwards and grabbed a hold of Sirius’ legs.

“You gave me a fright,” he said in a low voice.

“Sorry,” Sirius’ voice seemed to have taken on a raspy quality.

“No need to apologise.”

They both cleared their throats at the same time.

“We better,” said Remus.

“Get back to,” said Sirius, waving vaguely around the room.

Within ten minutes the sitting room, hall and guest bedroom were all beautifully decorated.

“You know, this reminds me of the time I drew you that pink wolf cut-out,” Sirius said, standing next to Remus and surveying their handiwork.

“The one that James put a replicating Charm on, until there were pink, glittery wolves everywhere?” Remus snorted.

“That one, yeah,” Sirius said, looking at him with a wistful air.

“You were trying to tell me that you didn’t care that I was a werewolf, that you weren’t scared of me,” Remus said.

“Yeah, that, and James joined in and went a bit overboard.”

Neither of them mentioned Wormtail.

“It worked,” Remus said.

“It did, didn’t it?” Sirius’ eyes sparkled.

“You were always doing things to cheer me up, don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“So were you. Every time I got a Howler from Walburga or Orion, you’d give me your chocolate, or get me an extra dessert from the Kitchens. Or save up and buy me a new single,” Sirius’ pupils seemed to have blown.

“It wasn’t much,” Remus said. “I wanted to do more, but I couldn’t. James made up for it by screaming back at the Howlers so nobody could hear what that bitch was saying, and coming up with ever more complicated pranks to keep you entertained and busy.”

They both smiled.

“And you used to make up excuses to come into my bed at night, knowing I wouldn’t be able to sleep well after one of those days,” Sirius said, nudging Remus with his elbow.

Remus turned bright red.

“I thought I was subtle about it, didn’t want to embarrass you,” he said.

“You weren’t, but I was so damned grateful, every single time,” Sirius said. “And I used climb into your bed after the full too.”

“You didn’t deserve that shit,” Remus said, his eyes burning at the memories.

“No. And you didn’t deserve the transformations.”

“No, I suppose not,” Remus said. “But I don’t think I ever deserved such good friends as you and Prongs.”

They were standing so near each other.

“Are you alright?” Sirius said.

“Sorry?” said Remus.

“You know, the breakup with Bertie Burton-Ball?”

Sirius had a concerned, almost pained look on his face.

“Er, yeah, I’m fine, that was months ago, so…” Remus shrugged his shoulders.

“Months ago?” Sirius said, glaring towards the kitchen.

 _Fucking Prongs, I’m going to kill you_ – he was fairly sure that was what Sirius had said.

“Yeah. It was for the best, really, neither of us was completely committed to the relationship, so…”

“He was a tosser! He never deserved you,” Sirius growled.

“He was a good guy, Sirius. I just… there was no point pretending… he wasn’t the love of my life.”

“No? Who would that be?” Sirius leaned over so they were looking straight into each other’s eyes.

“You know who.”

The words had left his mouth before he could take them back. He blamed the hope-filled look on Sirius’ face.

“I always liked you, you know,” Sirius said, tracing his thumb over the scar on Remus’ cheek. “I mean we all looked after you the days after the full, but I insisted on checking up on you first and last thing each day. I wanted to be your most important person.

“You what?”

“You must have guessed, Moony, I was hopelessly in love with you for years.”

“I didn’t know,” Remus whispered back. “I mean, in Seventh Year, after James and Lily got together, I thought maybe you did like me, but then I found out you fancied Prewett and…”

“Who?” said Sirius, looking at him in bewilderment.

“I thought, I stupidly thought maybe you did like me, after you bought me that book of Byron’s love poems,” Remus said, pulling at his jumper sleeves.

“A chap buys you a book of love poems and you _think_ they _might_ like you?” Sirius muttered.

“I strongly thought there was a good chance,” Remus continued.

“What intelligence!”

“But then after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, in the middle of the common room, Gideon was standing there looking at you and saying something along the lines of “ _Sirius Black is going to be mine”_ and you turned around and winked at him, you _did_ wink at him Sirius, and he said “ _gentlefolk, it’s happening”_ and I-“

“Ewww!” said Sirius looking at him aghast.

“Ewww!” repeated Harry, who seemed to have materialised out of the blue, scrunching up his nose as was his want whenever Lily got him to eat broccoli.

“I wasn’t winking at him, you thick idiot! I was winking at you!” Sirius Black said.

The end of the muggle tape measurer in Remus’ hand slid to the floor and continued unwinding towards the Potter’s cat who jumped out of the way in fright, before deciding to chase this new and interesting enemy with gusto.

“At me?” Remus Lupin croaked.

“Yes, at you,” Sirius’ voice had a warm, affectionate tone. “It’s always been you.”

“It has?” Remus said, the roll of wrapping paper sliding out of his hand and onto the floor.

Bandit the cat looked over immediately, paw in the air, ready to smack the measuring tape in the tail. She hissed and jumped over, swatting the roll of paper so that it tumbled to the opposite side of the room, chasing after it.

“Yes!”

“What about Gideon?”

“Gid? He’s nice chap but I never fancied him!” Sirius said, smiling at him.

“And Lockhart?” Remus said. “You were mad about him, weren’t you?”

“Ewwwwww!” Sirius said, making a gagging noise.

“Ewwwwww!” Harry said, making a gagging noise.

“That arse?” Sirius sneered.

“Arse!” Harry said, scrunching up his nose so his glasses didn’t fall off.

“You told me you wanted to snog him,” Remus said, folding his arms obstinately.

“Merlin, fuck! I was trying, unsuccessfully, to make you jealous,” Sirius grinned. “Given that normal ways of wooing you were proving so fucking useless!”

“You were?” Remus said.

“Amend that, successfully,” Sirius’ smile lit his entire face.

“Oh,” Remus said.

"Merlin's duck!" said Harry.

“Yes,” Sirius said, moving closer to him.

“Harry, would you go and find an extra piece of tinsel from Daddy, please?” Remus murmured, not taking his eyes off Sirius.

“Uh, yeah, okay,” Harry said, looking up at his uncles with a perplexed frown.

The sitting room door stayed ajar after Harry left.

“I’ve been a fool.”

“Yes.”

“All these years.”

“Yes, Moony.”

“An idiot.”

“You have.”

“I just never thought…”

“What?”

“Never thought you’d like me back.”

“Idiot.”

“And then any time I met you after the war was over, you had a dashing guy draped on your arm, and I… wait, was that you trying to-“

“To make you jealous?” Sirius said. “Yes.”

“That was ridiculous!”

“It was.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

A faint flush rose on Sirius’ cheeks.

“I was afraid you’d say no, I didn’t think you’d-“

“You utter fool, Sirius Black!”

“I was mad about you, and I thought I had very little chance of-“  
Remus’ hands were now resting on his shoulders.

“I’ve been madly in love with you since Sixth Year, Padfoot,” Remus said matter-of-factly.

“I wasn’t sure,” Sirius replied, his voice low. “I was scared…”

“Sirius Black, scared?” Remus said, with a smile.

“Scared. That maybe I was just imagining it. That maybe you didn’t want me.”

“How stupid do you think I am?” Remus snorted, looking indignantly back at the dark-haired, handsome man.

Sirius’ grey eyes crinkled at the corners.

“On second thoughts, don’t answer that,” muttered Remus, threading his hands into the back of Sirius’ hair. “We’ve both been incredibly stupid and ridiculous.”

“Very,” Sirius’ voice sounded like honey.

“Padfoot, will you-“ Remus said.

“Yes,” Sirius said, pressing his lips against Remus’ and holding onto his fair isle alpaca jumper to steady himself as he felt the room spin.

They were now leaning against the small writing desk, Sirius’ back pressing uncomfortably against the edge of the drawer.

“I love you,” he said, breathing heavily.

“Despite the awful fashion choices? This yellow and brown jumper?” Remus’ voice had gone all husky.

“Especially because of that,” Sirius replied, pulling Remus even closer, and deepening the kiss.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect,” Remus groaned, pushing up against Sirius despite himself.

A quiet _thud_ made them both stop momentarily.

“Er, Harry, did you find the tinsel?” Remus managed to say.

“Er…”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Er… I have to go and find Daddy. Again. It’s an urgent emergency!” Harry said, looking between them in shock and running out of the room.

“That’s the first time I’ve seen Harry speechless!” Sirius laughed, staring at Remus’ lower lip.

“Oh, Merlin! Wait till James finds out!” Remus said, burying his face in Sirius' hair.

He hadn’t even finished speaking when an excited shriek emanated from the kitchen, and they could hear Harry giggling and squealing with delight as somebody threw him into the air repeatedly and high-fived him.

“Merry Wolfnoote, Moony,” Sirius said, kissing Remus again.

“Merry Wolfnoote, Pads,” Remus managed to answer, before pulling Sirius closer to him. “You do know that Prongs had arranged for us to share a room because the other spare room is apparently, wait for it, _out of action_?”

“Oh Merlin, he’s so embarrassing,” Sirius groaned, as Remus pulled him into the newly decorated bedroom and shut the door with a strong silencing and locking charm. “I’m going to kill him.”

“I love him,” Remus said, kissing down Sirius’ neck.

“I love you,” Sirius exhaled.

“I love you, I love you, I love you…”

Remus found he couldn’t seem to stop. And he didn’t need to.

……………………………….

They didn’t resurface till the next morning, and for some reason Harry seemed to be under the impression that Wolfnoote had been a remarkable success without them.

......................................

** Outtakes **

James: Has it worked yet?

Harry: No. Uncle Moony wants to know why we have pink wolf deccarations.

James: Ah for fuck’s sake!

Harry: Aforefucks’ gate!

James: _wincing_

James: Give ‘em another five minutes and check again. Operation Wolfstar Wolfnoote is a go!

Harry: _suppressing excited squeal_

_*****_

James: Well?

Harry: _Heavy sigh_

James: _Heavy sigh_

James: Seriously? They’re both so dense! I mean I should have known. Imagine Uncle Moony believing me that I needed help minding you when Mummy’s away?

Harry: _Heavy sigh_

Harry: Like he doesn’t know that you’re a working-from-home hubsband?

James: This is the sort of bull- rubbish I had to put up with for years in school, Harry, decades even!

James: _Ruffling his hair in frustration_

Harry: _Ruffling his hair in frustration_

Harry: Such bullrubbish!

*****

James: _Raises eyebrows_

Harry: _Eyebrows disappearing into his hairline_

James: _Grabbing a hold of Harry’s shoulders_

James: Well??

Harry: It’s happening! They kissed!! It was gross!!

James: No way?

Harry: Yes way!

James: _Incoherent squealing_

Harry: _Incoherent squealing_

Harry and James: WE DID IT!!! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!!! ADGHKLLKJHGDFSSFGHJHJ!!!!

(Loud, obnoxious victory chants from the kitchen, along with smell of burning meat…)

**Author's Note:**

> Wolfnoote is real, except Harry (apparently) didn't invent it...


End file.
